Run Like You Do
by abstractvine
Summary: Another Jonas Brothers Fic. Could be Nick, could be Joe. Could get dirty, could stay innocent. I suggest you read, it will blow your mind of awesome - which by the way, the OC has a lot of.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok to all of my readers I apologize for posting a new story. The last one I felt trapped in third person, I have a new chapter written up for it but I just don't think it is worthy of anyone to read I will review it and post it in time though. Here is a little bit more peppy mary sue like story. I have a slight idea where I am going with this, but yall have to help me out. There is a teeny part in here that semi-mentions Bri's age. Since you all know Joe and Nick's birthdays do the math. This could possibly be a Joe fic, but I am leaning otherwise. R&R Thank you.**

To the far back of the room a girl was tapping her fingers rapidly to a beat that flowed through her head. Her cheek smashed against the desk as she stared into nothingness. Brown hair cascaded down her face and spread across the table. She looked over to the boy who sat next to her who had just made a motion to grab her cell phone. The cell phone lite up.

"Whhaatt?" He whined "I just wanted to see it!" Before his annoying voice could finish his sentence the phone was in her hand as she sat up matching his enormous height. Something lit up in this girls face, some type of spark when she looked at her phone, flipping it open hitting a few keys and closing it.

"What was that?" The annoying voice spoke again.

"Shut up." Her voice had a tad rasp to it, a smokers rasp. She swung her feet on to her chair and set her phone down. The length of her legs seemed almost exotic with the skinny jeans that fitted like a second skin. Her legs weren't the only lengthy thing about her, her waist seemed to be stretched to proportion to her legs. The oval face of hers also gave the impression of being slightly stretched, with a lengthy narrow nose, full pouty lips and the wide caramel eyes as the features placed across it.

"Come on! Just tell me who texted you?"

"Your brother." I stuck out my pierced tongue and laughed.

Well now, it would be rude to not introduce myself. I am Bri Bell, sophomore at Winter Park High School, youngest in my class and I am basically amazing. My little brother, Sam, has been best friends with this kid named Nick ever since elementary school. Now they are little 8th graders and I am forced to sit next to Nick's older brother, Joe. He is a junior, and this is what I get for taking biology in my freshman year, stuck in a room full of older kids I don't know. In exception to Joe of course, who was very loud when welcoming me into the class. Now let me be honest, straight up honest here, Joe and I don't see eye to eye. My best friend Michaela says our egos conflict, we both crave the spot light we cannot share. But Joe takes advantage of being older, and I have settled to being semi-civil when around him.

"What is up with your pedophilia for my brother?" Joe's eyes narrowed and a smile of disgust played along his lips.

"Yes. I just love those middle schoolers." Oddly enough, I wasn't lying in a way. I loved my brother, and loved Nick as a second brother? No. Not a sibling love, more of a friend love. I've always liked what wasn't right in front of me, wasn't always there every second. That is why I always enjoyed the company of my brother and his friends and no, not in the sicko way. Maybe it is the love of being the oldest and having all the power? Most likely, I am and always will be the cooler older sister.

"I bet you do. You are kind of a loser." Rolling my eyes at Joe's challenge, I exhaled a deep sigh.

"If I am such a big loser, you wouldn't be talking to me."

"You are right."

There was a dead silence between us and he went back to his chemistry work. I laughed in relief, I actually had shut him up. I muttered a "Thank God." and with that I felt a thump on the shoulder.

"You are a really bitch you know that?" His eyes were wide now, the smirk still stuck on his face. I didn't speak or reply, just held eye contact. Did he really just hit me? He must be expecting some sort of reaction. Should I hit him back? Should I turn all feminist on him and make him feel like a womanizer? No. I know exactly what to do.

I narrowed my eyes, never losing eye contact and in all seriousness lightly blew an air kiss. I didn't expect him to be shocked, I expected him to follow suit. He did just so, he battered his lashes and ruffled his hair, sending me one last wink before we both burst into laughter.

So, yes Joe and I don't see eye to eye, but at the right times our personalities mesh together into one super awesome person. Maybe it is from all the nights we would have to babysit and tease our brothers as a team, or make them compete against each other (I wouldn't call it friendly rivalry more of straight on rivalry at those times). It is complicated, I guess.

A loud ringing sounded throughout the classroom, I grabbed my backpack, stood up and headed toward the door.

"Hey, Bri." I turned around to see Joe looking a little more vulnerable than I have ever seen him. The classroom was filling out, and just basically about empty now.

"Yeah?" I replied instead of my usual rude comment, because he seemed so serious, maybe even sad? But here we stood in the classroom alone and no words were coming out of his mouth, he was just standing there, staring at me. "What Joe?"

He looked away and shrugged. "Nothing." I nodded accepting his attempt to avoid such an awkward conversation. I began walking out of the classroom again, rummaging through my backpack for my car keys.

Right then I remembered the text. "Oh Joe!" I spun around to see his head deep in his locker. "I have to pick Sam up today, Nick is coming over." Joe looked over and nodded. A dark sinking feeling set through my stomach, as if I were guilty leaving Joe home alone when he was in such a weird mood. "You can tag if you want, I know how much you love hanging out with me and whatever." I added for my own personal laughs.

"Just because you said that," Joe was now walking toward me. "I don't want to go."

"Ah, but you did originally." I pointed out.

"No. Why would I hang out with you?"

There was another loud ring and Joe's eyes shot wide open.

"Hm, well, maybe because 1. You don't have a car or license and 2. You just missed your bus."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: **HOLY CRAP TWO POSTS IN ONE NIGHT? I could write another. I mean this is just flowing out of me like my waterfall of awesome. This one is a little shorter BUT I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME OPINIONS on anything you catch onto. I made this ones subtle hints kind of obvious but haaaayyyy I am really tired.** **It is 5am. I don't know why I am awake.**

My Volkswagen bus was my mothers, its in rough condition but the interior is remodeled. I made sure of it. Looking through the rear view mirror I saw the brown and white lining of the chair/bed where one boy was sitting on. The other standing up rolling down the windows.

"Gosh could this van be any hotter?" Joe was sitting in the passenger seat, he had been complaining since we buckled in. "I mean, we are living in the 21st century, couldn't you just trade this in, or buy some AC?"

I sighed. "If you knew anything about cars, Jonas, you would know that this is a classic and you can't just BUY AC. With my budget I couldn't even afford the hookup.." I began to mumble causing Joe to complain about that too. "This is an air cooled engine, do you want AC or the engine to over heat and the car to blow up? Your choice."

Joe scoffed and ignored me for the rest of the ride, as I did with him. Nick and Sam kept asking if they could eat what I had in the fridge, which there was nothing to eat in there. It was incredibly distracting when I would catch them reaching for the refrigerator handle. I had to yell at them to not go near it. This is when I noticed Joe eyeing me suspiciously.

We parked by the mailbox on the curb instead of the driveway because of the difficulty turning the van sharp corners. Nick and Sam burst through the double doors and ran up the driveway before I even had the car in park.

"Sooo whatcha got in the freezer?" I laughed at Joe's curiosity. He was just like the boys.

"Just some cold ones, want to bust them out with me?"

"Where do you get a hold of all this beer?" Joe said crawling to the back of the bus and opening the refrigerator. He closed the two doors before popping his drink open and leaning on the back seat. I crawled through the driver and passenger seat and was soon sitting in the side chair with winter lager in my grasp. "So why not let the boys have some again?"

My mouth had dropped. "They are in 8th grade! Middle School!"

"So? You are only about a year older than Nick and how old were we when we first raided your Dad's liquor cabinet?" Well he had a point.

I pointed directly at him. "You were in highschool, freshman year, remember?" A smile formed across his face.

"Yeah and I convinced you it was what all the cool high school kids did." It is funny how when someone goes to a different school, something so foreign to you, they are just about your hero. That year was the best for Joe and I. I actually looked up to him, he was an "older man" on the "big campus". It was before I met Michaela and Joe and I were (this is where I gag) "best friends". We just sat and reminisced for our first beer. By the second Joe was trying to convince me something new. "Would you rather them have their first experiences without us? In some strange environment with some bad kids you don't know? So they never feel like they can come to us when they need something, and go right back to those bad kids?"

"Ok! Ok!" I caved. "I'll let them have a one beer each!" I let out a small giggle at the thought of my little brother drunk. "But no, I am not giving middle schoolers my weed, nor am I giving you any. You owe me like," I looked at the white roof of the van as I calculated many past events. "a lot of money." Joe just laughed and walked to the fridge, counting the beers left and turning toward me.

"When will your parents be home?"

"Mom about 9. Dad is gone for the week." The corner of Joe's mouth turned up and he quickly rushed out the car doors, up the driveway and into the house. The next thing I know Nick and Sam are chasing Joe back to the van.

"Whats the suprise?" Sam asked looking at Joe in admiration. I couldn't help but giggle at what was to come. Nick looked over at me with those dark rich eyes narrowed. My body became warm when he smiled as if something clicked.

"Is she drunk?" He asked Joe who was smiling up a storm.

I could just hear him cackling as the words left his lips "Would you boys be interested in some beers?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: haaaay i want reviews pls**

"BEERS?" I sat up quickly almost falling too far forward. "I said a beer each, Joe!"

"Hey you don't own my brother. Nick, you can have as many as you want." Joe winked at me. "I'll pay you back, babe."

I rolled my eyes and noticed the tense silence. Nick and Sam were giving each other nervous looks while Joe was oblivious to everything, that goofy grin still on his face.

"Babe?" Sam spoke up looking at me. "Are you guys dating or something?" That easily broke the silence, with my laughter.

"Oh, oh no," I continued laughing. "That is something you will never have to worry about Sammy." I gave one last hiccup laugh and grabbed my third beer. The van went silent again. I couldn't help but watch everyone. Joe was very concentrated looking at his beer bottle, his smile gone from his face. Sam was trying to sip nonchalantly onto his beer but kept making weird faces while Nick was eyeing his brother. I felt like I did or said something wrong but I don't even remember what I said. I kept quiet, looking back and forth to all three boys. It was interesting watching Nick lean his head back, pulling from the amber bottle, he looked at the roof as he did so and unlike my brother so weird expression came across his face. I will admit, I was impressed for a first timer. He gulped his drink and shot a glance over at me, than back to his bottle, smiling to himself.

I closed my eyes and felt the last swish in my stomach before leaning back. I listened intently to the boys when they started talking again. Typical boy conversations until a phone rung and Joe answered. "Hello?" I opened my eyes. "Yeah, I saw that coming." He seemed a little agitated. "Uh huh. Well we had a good run, Kev. Doesn't look like it was meant to be. Yeah, I will break the news to Nick. Ok, Bye." He shut his phone and Nick just sighed.

"They dropped us?" Nick asked and Joe had nodded.

"What the record company?" I sat up in my chair joining in the conversation. Both of the boys kind of shrugged and nodded in one. "That sucks, I actually liked that CD."

Joe laughed. "No you didn't, don't even lie."

"Yeah I didn't like it."

Another silence crept through the van. Everyone seemed to go into a slight depression. "Ok we are going to the Halls everyone." I jumped up and into the drivers seat.

"Should she be driving?"

"Halls? Like Sara Hall?"

"I am fine and yes," Joe, who now had that silly grin on his face was crawling into the passenger seat. "Sara and Micaela Hall."

"I love the Halls." Joe said simply.

We arrived shortly after Nick and Sam's "Sara the whore or Sara the super whore?" conversation. But as soon as I pulled by her driveway I saw Sara and Micaela rushing out of their house, car keys in hand.

"Micky! Whats going on!" I yelled over Joe seeing her pop her head up and smile wide.

"Hey! Everything is cool, just got a call from Jeremy." She was a mousy peppy girl, short dirty blonde hair which was always a mess. Sara had dark makeup on and a short bright pink skirt with a white very cleavage-y tank top while Micaela was in a pair of flare jeans and baby doll tank. They both looked rather put together, ready to go somewhere. I looked down at my clothes which was just a pair of raggedy skinny jeans and red v-neck.

"I love Jeremy's too!" I heard Joe say to me.

"Is it okay if we tag?" I yelled over Joe once again.

"Who is we?" When this was asked Nick and Sam popped their heads out of the window and waved. Micaela seemed a little shocked but shrugged. "Fine, but they are all your responsibility. I am not sure about that one though." She pointed to Joe and I laughed. "I am serious." She wasn't serious, but she and I had a love for tormenting Joe Jonas. "Anyways meet you there, okay?"

We all yelled our byes and laters and drove off. To Jeremy's we go.


End file.
